Le dernier chant des mouettes
by CryNienna
Summary: One shot. Classé PG 13 car contient du slash( A&L ) mais soft. reviews! l'histoire de Legolas vue par moi après la guerre de l'anneau.( oh! tjrs aussi naze en résumé!) please reviews!


Auteurs: CryNienna  
  
Disclaimer :les personnages du seigneur des anneaux sont la propriété exclusive de J.R.R Tolkien et ne m'appartiennent donc pas. (quoique j'aimerais bien, mais non... faut pas rêver.... dommage....)  
  
Attention, ce texte contient du slash, c'est à dire ici une relation entre hommes. Même s'il reste très soft, je vous conseil de passer votre chemin si vous n'aimez pas ce style. Vous êtes prévenus! À bon entendeur, salut! (;-D   
  
et please reviews, (c'est pas ma premère fic publiée mais c'est ma première fic écrite!) et je veux vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez!   
  
Genre: drame / slash très soft.  
  
Commentaire: ceci est ma toute première fanfic terminée. Elle est assez courte. So, reviews SVP!!! Bonne lecture.  
  
  
  
Le dernier chant des mouettes....  
  
Voilà longtemps déjà que la guerre de l'anneau est finie... Legolas, après avoir construit la barque qui devait le conduire à Valinor, décida de ne pas s'embarquer. Il promis à Gimli le nain qu'il le rejoindrait bientôt... Mais sombres étaient son cœur et ses pensées.... Il ne pouvait se résigner à quitter les terres du milieu. Ses forêts, ses terres immenses, son histoire, tout le liait à elles. Mais autre chose l'empêchait de quitter ces terres. Quelque part en Gondor, un roi regardait le même crépuscule qu'il fixait attentivement de ses yeux bleus comme l'océan qui lui enlevait maintenant son peuple... Et secrètement, il espérait que ce roi quelque part pensait lui aussi à lui... Il regarda alors avec nostalgie les derniers bateaux quitter les havres gris... puis se dirigea vers la foret de Fangorn où il séjourna quelques temps afin de reposer son cœur. Mais hélas il ne trouva pas le repos. Il décida alors de se diriger vers Mirkwood, sa terre natale. Il y séjourna quelque temps. Là, il rencontra un voyageur plutôt inattendu ... Et ce fut pour lui le commencement de la fin.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Alors qu'il se promenait dans la tiédeur du matin, Legolas aperçut une silhouette traverser le bois. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers celle-ci. Soudain, l'étranger se retourna et s'arrêta net. D'une voix triste et pleine d'émotion, il murmura:  
  
« Legolas ».   
  
Le jeune elfe s'approcha. Il reconnut alors Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, le roi du Gondor, et un de ses plus fidèles amis. Mais aux yeux de Legolas, Aragorn était beaucoup plus qu'un simple ami. Il le fascinait, et le jeune elfe avait pour lui des sentiments étranges. Il s'avança vers Aragorn, et le serra dans ses bras. Le roi lui rendit son étreinte, en toute amitié, puis il le regarda dans les yeux et dit d'un air anxieux:  
  
« Legolas, mais que faites vous là? N'êtes-vous pas parti avec Gimli et ce qui reste de votre peuple vers les terres de l'ouest? »  
  
Le jeune elfe sourit tristement:   
  
« hélas non mon ami, quelque chose me retient toujours ici »   
  
Ses paroles étaient amères, et il n'osait parler sincèrement. Comment aurait-il pu dire à Aragorn ce qu'il ressentait? Comment aurait-il pu lui annoncer que c'était lui qui le retenait ici? Et comment l'aurait pris l'ancien rôdeur ... Ses sentiments étaient déjà assez confus pour lui même, quelles réactions entraîneraient t-ils chez cet homme... De plus, Aragorn avait maintenant épousé Arwen, qui lui avait donné un fils... Il n'avait pas le droit de s'immiscer dans cette histoire, non, il n'en avait pas le droit...   
  
Elessar fixait le jeune elfe perdu dans ses pensées de son regard perçant. Legolas sortit alors de sa rêverie, lui souriant. Mais rien ne pouvait retirer la lassitude et la tristesse qui obscurcissaient son doux regard. Il invita Aragorn à se reposer ici cette nuit là. Celui-ci accepta. Après un repas léger, les deux amis discutèrent un moment puis le rôdeur s'endormit.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Legolas resta réveillé, contemplant la splendeur de ce roi endormit et de cet amant désiré... Doucement, il approcha sa main du visage d'Aragorn, puis suspendit son geste. Non, ce n'était pas prudent, ce n'était pas raisonnable... Mais la peau du rôdeur semblait l'appeler... Il se surpris donc à caresser sa joue et ses cheveux.  
  
Aragorn.... Non, jamais tu ne m'aimeras.... Non, jamais... Arwen est dans ton esprit, et dans ton cœur, ce soir encore tu me l'as rappelé... Tu parlais d'elle en caressant délicatement ce collier... Si tu savais comme parfois je la déteste... elle, que j'aime tellement! Elessar, je sais que dans ton cœur il n'y a pas assez de place pour nous deux... Et j'en meurs...   
  
Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il pleurait. La douleur au fond de son cœur lui semblait insupportable. L'angoisse le tenait: si Aragorn se réveillait, que penserait-il? Mais il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce corps endormi, ni retirer sa main de ce doux visage...   
  
Aragorn.... Amères sont nos retrouvailles. Au dessus de nous brillent les étoiles du soir.... Mais dans mon cœur noire est cette nuit et seule la lumière de ton nom brille. Elessar, Estel....  
  
Le rôdeur se mit alors à soupirer dans son sommeil. Legolas, effrayé, recula soudain et se retira dans un coin, près d'un vieux chêne. Là, il laissa libre cour à sa peine. Il comprenait désormais le message de Galadriel... Lui qui croyait avoir échappé a sa destinée! Il était complètement anéanti, écroulé.  
  
Oui, il savait maintenant. Oui, il était condamné...   
  
« Plus jamais dans la forêt son cœur ne se reposerait »  
  
Il continuait cependant à regarder le roi endormit. Et bizarrement, cette nuit là, au près de son roi, le jeune prince elfique trouva le repos, et sans doute, il le savait, le dernier sommeil de sa vie....  
  
****************************************  
  
Elessar se leva tôt le lendemain matin. L'aurore naissait à peine. Legolas l'entendit et s'approcha de lui. Alors, d'un geste vif, il lui prit son épée et le lui tendit en souriant d'un air malicieux, comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, avant la bataille du gouffre de Helm. Aragorn lui rendit son sourire. Puis lui posa une main sur l'épaule.  
  
« au revoir mon ami, lui dit-il, venez me voir à Minas Tirith, vous serez toujours le bienvenu »  
  
Legolas sourit tristement. Aragorn se retourna et commença à s'éloigner. Soudain, Legolas se sentit suffoqué, un nœud serrait sa gorge ... Avant qu'il ne sut ce qu'il faisait réellement, il attrapa la main d'Aragorn et comme dans un état second le supplia de rester. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il lâcha subitement le bras du rôdeur et sourit tristement, essayant de se contrôler et de masquer la cause de son geste sous le prétexte de la peur de la solitude...   
  
Mais on ne trompe pas aussi facilement un rôdeur comme Aragorn. Le regard apeuré de Legolas, se yeux embués de larmes, la pâleur de son visage, les frissons qui parcouraient sa silhouette fine et élancée, sa réaction irréfléchie. tout le trahissait. Aragorn avait comprit. Délicatement, il caressa le visage du jeune elfe qui fondit en larmes dans ses bras. Aragorn le serra fort contre lui. Cette étreinte était comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur de l'elfe. Au plus profond de lui-même, il priait tous les Valars et Illuvatar lui-même pour que le temps cesse, pour qu'elle dure éternellement. Mais Aragorn le repoussa doucement.   
  
« Legolas » murmura t-il...  
  
« je vous aime » trancha alors l'elfe.   
  
Son regard était sincère et déterminé, et Aragorn sourit tristement. il repassa sa main dans les cheveux au reflets dorés de son ami... Et soupira. Legolas se redressa alors et regarda fixement le roi:  
  
« Pardonnez-moi Aragorn, je n'aurais pas dû, je sais que votre cœur appartient à Arwen et je respecte ce choix. Jamais je n'essaierais de briser votre amour, pardonnez-moi. »  
  
L'elfe était d'une grande beauté dans ce moment là. Son visage, encore souillé par les larmes qu'il avait versé, se voulait le plus digne possible. Il avait rassemblé ce qu'il lui restait de dignité et d'honneur et se dressait dans toute sa splendeur. Face à lui, Aragorn restait silencieux.   
  
« Pardonnez-moi », répéta t-il encore une fois... « pardonnez mon audace. »   
  
Aragorn sourit. Legolas avait toujours eu ce côté impulsif, plutôt rare chez un elfe. Il se remémora le jour du conseil, ou il avait farouchement pris sa défense contre Boromir ... Ou encore les disputes mémorables qui naissaient souvent entre lui et Gimli le nain...  
  
Mais ce sourire avait rendu l'elfe mal à l'aise. Il fixa Aragorn et lui dit d'une voix éteinte:   
  
« Aragorn, je sais que vous devez me détester à présent, mais je ne cesserais jamais de vous aimer. J'en mourrais même s'il le faut... mais par pitié... »  
  
« Non, répliqua sèchement le rôdeur. Je ne veux pas de votre mort, Legolas, je tiens trop à vous pour ça, mais comprenez que je ne puis... »  
  
« vous ne voulez pas m'aimer, vous avez Arwen, c'est légitime. »  
  
A ces mots, Aragorn s'approcha brutalement de Legolas et déposa sur ses lèvres un tendre baiser. Le contact des lèvres salées et brûlantes de cette homme le fit frissonner. Puis tendrement, Aragorn s'éloigna de Legolas.   
  
« Non Legolas, je ne vous hais point. Mais je ne puis pas vous aimez, ni vous offrir ce que vous méritez. Il est trop tard maintenant ... peut être qu'avant... »  
  
Il s'arrêta. Ces mots avaient blessé l'elfe, il le ressentait. Legolas l'avait toujours fasciné, et aujourd'hui, ce grand guerrier pleurait devant lui et tremblait au moindre son de sa voix...   
  
« Legolas, comprenez moi, c'est interdit, c'est impossible... »  
  
Interdit, impossible, alors c'était cela, juste cela, de simples lois morales qui l'empêchaient d'être heureux...  
  
L'elfe ne réagit pas. Devant son silence obstiné et douloureux, Aragorn se retourna et s'éloigna. Legolas fut en proie à une nouvelle crise d'angoisse, mais cette fois-ci il résista et ne fit aucun geste. Alors Aragorn rebroussa chemin et tendit un minuscule objet à son ami. Au creux de sa main, Legolas découvrit la bague que portait habituellement Aragorn. Il la pris mais n'osa pas lever les yeux vers lui. Il le remercia dans un murmure.  
  
« Vous serez toujours le bienvenu en Gondor, mon ami, il y aura toujours une place pour vous... »  
  
L'elfe ne réagit pas. Aragorn s'éloigna alors en silence. Mais soudain, Legolas le rappela. Il se retourna alors et aperçut l'elfe qui le regardait fixement, fier, la tête de nouveau haute.  
  
« Aragorn, lui lança t-il, n'attendez pas ma venue, car je ne viendrais jamais vous rejoindre en Gondor, jamais... Namarië, Aragorn »  
  
Aragorn sourit alors tristement, et Legolas s'en retourna seul dans les profondeurs obscures de la forêt noire. Sa silhouette disparut dans les méandres du bois.   
  
«Namarië, Legolas, mon ami » Murmura t-il d'une voie étouffée par la peine.  
  
Puis Aragorn reprit tristement sa route vers Minas Tirith, et vers Arwen, sa bien aimée...  
  
****************************************  
  
Mais hélas, quelques années après ce tendre repos dans la douce foret de Mirkwood, Aragorn s'endormit, à jamais.... Oui, tu te souviens Estel, de ces grands voyages que nous fîmes ensembles, du temps de la communauté? Oui rappelles toi, nous ne voyons pas alors le temps passer et nous dévorer...  
  
Mais aujourd'hui tout est fini, je suis bel et bien seul.  
  
Parti mon peuple vers les terres immortelles, mort le rôdeur que tu étais et que j'aimais .... Oh Galadriel! Personne ne peut échapper à son destin, ni au triste sort que prédit ton terrible miroir....  
  
Comme tu avais raison!  
  
Comme je me suis trompé!  
  
Je suis seul à présent, et je ne puis plus trouver le repos. Jamais plus ses bras ne m'enlaceront, jamais plus je n'entendrais sa voix.... Mirkwood semble si triste et si froid, et Fangorn ne signifie plus rien pour moi. Que faire!   
  
Estel, tu reposes désormais dans le hall des rois, là ou je ne puis te rejoindre, car je ne suis pas de ton peuple et que notre amour est interdit. Voilà maintenant dix ans que tu m'as abandonné, que tu t'es endormit, et depuis je n'ai plus put reposer mon cœur. Mandos, Aies pitié de moi, laisses moi m'endormir à ses cotés! Mais tu es sans doute trop cruel pour cela!  
  
Mais rien ne pourra jamais nous séparer! Estel, image splendide de la grandeur passée des rois, dernier homme d'une telle valeur, que vais-je devenir? Non, je ne puis plus continuer, seulement au près de toi je trouverais le repos.   
  
« Estel »! Voilà longtemps que mon espoir à moi s'est éteint... Dix ans, cela paraît court dans une vie d'elfe, mais pour moi, cela me semble une éternité... J'ai pris ma décision ce matin, oui, je te suivrais, car tel est ma place. M'étendre à nouveau a tes cotés, te protéger... Oui, ce soir sera mon dernier crépuscule.... Ayez pitié, je ne veux pas fermer les yeux, je veux voir un dernier crépuscule, et peut être l'aurore se lever faisant naître un jour nouveau, non encore sali par la cruauté et la stupidité des hommes... Un jour nouveau pour un monde nouveau, dont nous ne feront plus partis, Aragorn .... Estel... Je veux te rejoindre... m'allonger une dernière fois près de toi, et ne plus jamais me relever....   
  
« Au revoir mon ami » M'as tu murmuré, « venez me voir a Minas Tirith, vous serez toujours le bienvenu »   
  
oui, il est temps de répondre à cette invitation... Pardon Gimli, je ne suis pas un homme de parole, du moins je ne le suis plus, je ne suis plus rien, à présent ... sans lui »  
  
Et jamais plus Legolas ne se rendit à Minas Tirith de son vivant... Il respecta sa parole envers Aragorn. Ce ne fut en effet que presque mort, n'étant plus que l'ombre de lui même, qu'il atteignit les murs de la cité, un funeste soir ,au crépuscule...  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
Le lendemain matin, une surprise attendait le fils d'Aragorn. Le jeune roi fut appeler dans le hall des grands rois. Là, étendu sur le sol, à côté de la tombe de son père, reposait un elfe d'un grande beauté. Ses yeux bleus étaient ouverts, et fixaient inlassablement le ciel, regardant doucement l'aurore se lever. Sa main, serrée sur son cœur, portait une mystérieuse bague représentant deux serpents, l'un dévorant l'autre. Le jeune roi s'approcha de l'étranger, il ne respirait plus. Alors, d'un geste, il referma les paupières de cette créature et ainsi fit disparaître ce doux regard et le plongea à jamais dans les ténèbres... Qui était il, que faisait il là? Un elfe? Il fit alors signe à l'un de ces gardes de prendre ce corps, ce n'était pas décent dans cet endroit là, dédié au plus grands rois. Le corps de Legolas, héros tombé dans l'oubli, fut jeté dans la mer.... Là il fut séparé à jamais d'Estel, et fut bercé éternellement par le cri plaintif des mouettes sur le rivage chantant ses louanges et pleurant sur cet amour interdit.....  
  
Et jamais plus Gimli le nain ne revit se profiler au loin la silhouette de son ami...  
  
FIN  
  
voiloù! J'espère que ça vous à plut! (sniff! Mon p'tit Legolas....)  
  
Envoyez-moi des reviews please! Et pardon pour lé foteu d'ortografe, elle son orible y'e sé!!! 


End file.
